


Under the Stars

by charoleeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoleeee/pseuds/charoleeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim meet as teenagers. What they don't expect is to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and I have no idea where its going to end up. But I hope you guys like it, so enjoy! Also, it alternates between Spock and Jim's POV, I think it's really interesting to know what both think because sometimes you're just left wondering, you know? ;)

{Spock} San Francisco was crowded, noisy and boisterous. Everywhere he looked, there were people milling around and Spock had already witnessed a few bar brawls break out. It was not what he had expected.  
This was his first time to ever visit Earth, his father being the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, and he had expected it to be… different from what he saw. His textbooks had explained that though Vulcans and Terrans were both humanoid, they differed in their culture and practices. But humanoid was about as similar as they would get. These humans were absolutely wild. On more than one occasion, Spock had been forced to ask one of them to politely remove themselves from his path, and once he had even been knocked over by one who had run straight into him. He recalled the moment, he had been hit so hard that the breath was knocked quite out of him, and was still scrambling to his feet when a hand shot out of the air to help him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?” A young male with hair so blond it literally gleamed looked back at him. His mouth was turned just the slightest bit upwards, giving him the impression of being both concerned and amused at the same time, and Spock noticed the way he held himself, carefree yet slightly arrogant, as if he was someone of importance.  
“I am adequate,” Spock replied, willing himself to break away from the human. Spock let go of his hand, but couldn’t tear his gaze away from the boy’s eyes. A pair of mesmerizing blue eyes stared back at him, clear as the bottom of the ocean, and Spock felt himself become distracted for a moment. But just a moment. He looked away, glancing through the mass of bodies in search of his father, and had just located him when he felt a light touch on his arm.  
“Hey, I’m sorry for knocking you over and all that, I was just late and Bones’ll be furious…” awareness dawned on the human’s face as he realized that he was in fact already late, their encounter taking up even more time than it already had. “Oh no, he’s gonna kill me. My name’s Jim by the way, sorry, but I gotta leave!” And with that, he dashed off into the throng of people and disappeared. Spock was left alone, wondering at what had just transpired. 

{Jim} He couldn’t stop thinking about the Vulcan. Of course he probably hated his guts for knocking him over like that, but it had been a complete accident. One minute he was sprinting to the clinic where he was supposed to get his medical done, and the next minute he had tripped over something large, something warm, and something very much alive. He took in the pointed ears and face flushed tinged with green. Of course. A Vulcan. He wondered what a Vulcan was doing on Earth, it was rare to se anything other than the occasional Orion or Denebian, but he pushed the thoughts aside and offered his hand to help the Vulcan up.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?” Jim gazed into those mesmerizing brown eyes, surprised at the feeling, the depth of emotion hidden within the coffee colored orbs.  
“I am adequate,” came the curt reply, and the guy looked away, obviously impatient to get away from the idiot who had knocked him over.  
Jim’s cheeks burned, and he timidly put a hand on the guy’s arm to get his attention. “Hey, I’m sorry for knocking you over and all that, I was just late and Bones’ll be furious…” Crap. He only had 4 minutes left. “Oh no, he’s gonna kill me. My name’s Jim by the way, sorry, but I gotta leave!”  
Jim grabbed his bag and took off for the clinic, sorry that he had to leave so rudely, but the guy’s reaction would be nothing compared to Bones’ fury if he missed his medical. He arrived at the clinic with seconds to spare, welcomed by the famous scowl of Dr. Leonard McCoy, who had been fondly dubbed by Jim as Bones the first time they had met.  
“It’s about time you got here, another minute and you would have missed it again,” Bones growled.  
“Sorry,” Jim panted, “I bumped into a Vulcan…”  
“And my mother was the Queen of Sheba! Don’t give me any of your excuses, now get into line and actually finish the medical this time!”  
Jim didn’t argue with him, and he made his way to the back of the line. It was his third scheduled medical, the first two he had conveniently “fallen ill” right before it began. Jim’s paranoia of hospitals and clinics was ironic considering that his best friend was a doctor, but he would have to get over it if the he wanted to get recruited by Starfleet. They only took on the best of the best, both academically and physically. After all, who knew what disasters might happen in space?  
A nurse called for him to begin his physical, but Jim hardly noticed as they poked and prodded him with scanners and hypos. All he could think about was those eyes, those soulful brown eyes the color of melted chocolate, and how he must find away to see the guy again.


	2. Meet Your Destiny

{Spock} His visit to Earth was coming to an end. Tomorrow, he would board the shuttle and return to Vulcan, to the life he had always lived, but somehow it just didn’t feel quite as satisfying as it had before his visit. Spock could feel the stirrings of sadness and disappointment begin to breach the calm mask of his face… But no. Vulcans do not feel, they do not let such a menial thing such as emotions get in the way of cool logic. He would have to meditate even more than usual to purge himself of his emotions, likely caused by living in close proximity near so many humans. In fact, he calculated an 83% chance that that was the reason. And yet…  
He remembered the face of the young human male, every detail clear as crystal in his eidetic mind. The gleaming locks of gold, the full, rosy lips with just a hint of a smile, and the eyes, the eyes such a clear blue, the color of the bottom of the ocean, that they seemed to go on forever, a passage into the depths of the human’s soul. Spock hadn’t even told him his name.   
No. These traitorous thoughts are what he has spent his entire life trying to control. Though his birth was a scientific miracle, the first half-human, half-Vulcan, he was still not entirely welcome, and the only resolution was to hide his human side. Only on rare occasions did he display any emotion, and he has become adept at controlling his features. And yet he cannot help but let the feelings that the human boy has elicited from him escape, causing his mouth to twist upwards into a smile. The natural movement has been ignored for so long that it is a foreign, strange sensation on his face, and he must lower his lips again after just a few moments. It is confusing and unnerving, that even the thought of a random human can slip past his controls and draw out an emotional response. He must meditate. He walks over to his window and opens it to let in some fresh air, then sits on the floor, knees drawn under his legs, and prepares to cleanse his mind of the human influences from the past 2 weeks. Exhaling slowly, he has just reached the first stage of meditation when he hears the knock on his window.

{Jim} He was bored out of his mind. It was summer, but he had nothing to do and an entire evening alone to himself. His mother was working the night shift at the research laboratory where she worked, and Sam had run off with some of his buddies to do who-knows-what. That was how Jim found himself walking around San Francisco, and before he knew it, standing in front of the Vulcan Embassy. He wondered what he was doing there, but deep down inside of him, he knew. It was the Vulcan he had knocked over the other day. He felt some strange, magnetic attraction towards the guy, as if his brain had a mind of its own.   
He could not help but think about him, wondering who he was and where he was from. By the looks of clothes, he lived on an entirely different social class as Jim (metaphorically speaking - slavery had been abolished in the 19th century and all intergalactic species were supposed to be seen as equals) and was undoubtedly smart, the way all Vulcans were. For all Jim knew, the guy was probably guaranteed a spot on Starfleet if he didn’t end up going to that fancy-schmancy Vulcan Academy. Jim didn’t have it so easy. His father had died when he was a baby, leaving his mother to raise 2 rowdy kids on her own. Money had always been tight, but they managed to make it work. Still, college would probably be a luxury that he would never be able to afford. His only chance lay in the Starfleet Scholarship that came around once year. He had been on his way to finally get his physical done that fateful day he ran into the Vulcan, which was the last part he needed to finish before turning in the scholarship application. Now all he could do was wait. The lady at the front desk had told him the winner would be announced in 2 weeks, so he should find out if he won or not in the next few days.   
Jim gazed at the stars that twinkled in the vast expanse of sky, and he thought again of how incredible it would be to roam the open space in search of the undiscovered things that lay ahead. He must win the scholarship. The need to is so strong, so urgent, that he can feel in his bones, throbbing with every beat of his heart. Just as he is about to leave, he notices a figure opening the window on the second floor of the Embassy. His breath hitches for a moment as he realizes what he is seeing. It’s the same Vulcan he had nearly knocked over 2 weeks ago, the one he never thought he would see again.   
There’s a stone in his hand before his mind can process what his body is doing, then he sees the Vulcan standing in the windowsill, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement. Jim never quite learned how to control his mouth and he blurts out the first words that come to his mind.   
“So, are you going to let me come, or not?”


End file.
